


Words

by GodOfWar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Politics, Polski | Polish, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar
Summary: Po fiasku z Arcyklejnotem, Bilbo nie ufa już swojemu osądowi jeśli chodzi o krasnoludy, a Thorin jest zdeterminowany by dowiedzieć się dlaczego.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).
  * A translation of [Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610622) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



> Tłumaczenie dzieła Avelery pod tym samym tytułem.

Thorin zauważył, że Bilbo nie wstał zaraz po zawieszeniu rady, ale siedział wpatrując się w swoje ręce, bujając stopami w tę i we w tę odrobinę ponad podłogą. Reszta krasnoludów i elfów wyszła, ci ostatni osobnymi drzwiami po drugiej stronie. Fakt, że doradcy obu stron nie próbowali się nawzajem pozabijać był już niezwykłym postępem według Thorina, nawet jeśli był to również powód do wstydu.

Bilbo podniósł głowę, gdy Thorin położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, jego skóra niezdrowo szara a oczy zacienione. Jego zęby wbijały się nerwowo w dolną wargę, ale przestały gdy tylko napotkał wzrok Thorina.

\- Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś powiedzieć? - zapytał Thorin.

Bilbo otworzył usta, ale po długiej ciszy oklapł, odwracając ponownie wzrok.

\- Nie, jestem pewien, że wszystko poszło całkiem nieźle.

\- Wielokrotnie myślałem, że coś powiesz, ale nie odezwałeś się ani razu, - stwierdził Thorin, a gdy Bilbo wciąż nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy, inspiracja nakazała mu uklęknąć obok krzesła, by móc spojrzeć w twarz Bilbo i w pełni zauważyć, że coś go wyraźnie trapi. - Byłbym wdzięczny za każdą radę, którą byłbyś skłonny mi dać, Bilbo.

Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami, tak ciche jak poprzednie.

\- Więc postanowiłeś zachowywać się jak dziecko?

To wywołało reakcję. Bilbo wyprostował się szybko i niemal podniósł ze swojego miejsca, jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzał wściekłe na Thorina.

\- Jak dziecko?

\- Albo elf, ale wybrałem mniejszą zniewagę, - stwierdził sucho Thorin, co przynajmniej wygrało mu rozdrażnione parskniecie. - Nie powiesz nic nawet gdy jest oczywiste, że sprawa leży ci na sercu. Nazwałbym to elfickim zachowaniem.

\- W tym właśnie jest problem, prawda?- westchnął Bilbo. - Elfy i krasnoludy. Krasnoludy i elfy, wy chyba nie...nieważne, to nie ma znaczenia.

\- To nigdy wcześniej cię nie powstrzymywało, - powiedział Thorin, tłumiąc westchnienie, by móc łatwiej spotkać oczy Bilbo. - Narobiłeś mnóstwo zamieszania wokół nic nie znaczących drobiazgów, czy chusteczki są teraz ważniejsze niż sprawy państwowe?

\- Nigdy mi nie pozwolisz o tym zapomnieć, prawda? - Zauważył Bilbo, ale kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie, pokiwał nad sobą głową. - By być szczerym, Thorin, nie wierzę, by to było moje miejsce. Wyglądało na to, że nad wszystkim panujesz...

\- Jari Bloodaxe niemal przeciął jednego z oficjeli Thranduila na pół za "rzucanie okiem". - Stwierdził Thorin sucho. - Ja w rzeczy samej nie widziałem w tym żadnego problemu, ale ty najwyraźniej tak.

\- Och litości, - wymamrotał Bilbo, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jego następne słowa były przytłumione. - Feren tylko spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć z kim mówi, nie "rzucał oczami".

\- A gdybyś się nie odezwał, mógłby ich zostać pozbawiony. - Stwierdził Thorin. - Bilbo, nie zapraszałbym cię na sesje rady, gdybym sądził, że nie masz nic do zaoferowania. Mów wyraźnie i bez strachu o konsekwencje. Chcę znać twoją opinię.

Bilbo poruszył się niespokojnie, wpatrując się w swoje kolana. 

\- Ale o to chodzi, prawda? Konsekwencje. Myliłem się już wcześniej. - Przerwał, a krew w żyłach Thorina zamarzła.

\- Bilbo, ja nigdy... choroba już dawno minęła i już nigdy więcej, przysięgam ci...

Bilbo poderwał się zaskoczony z dzikimi oczami, gdy coś do niego dotarło.

\- Och, Thorin, nie, nie to miałem na myśli. Nie całkiem, to znaczy - to nie ty, to ja. Moje działania. To ja popełniłem błąd bezmyślnie, bez żadnego planu... Przeskoczyłem jak idiota do tak okropnych wniosków, mając pewność, że to ja mam rację i że robię coś dobrego, że nawet gdy zatrzymałem się by pomyśleć i tak zrobiłem coś złego. Nigdy nie powinienem był chować przed tobą klejnot, nie mówiąc już o tym, w jaki publiczny sposób się o nim dowiedziałeś. Od tego czasu...

-Tak? - Zapytał Thorin, krew w jego żyłach odtajała gdy pełzający strach zaczął opuszczać jego serce. Pochylił się bliżej by usłyszeć, sprawiając, że Bilbo natychmiast zmieszał się tą nagłą bliskością.

\- W końcu tak niewiele wiem o twoich ludziach, o elfach, jest tyle rzeczy pomiędzy wami, których nie rozumiem. Całkiem szczerze boję się, że po prostu...coś zepsuję, znowu. Wywołam nową wojnę, kiedy będę próbował ją zakończyć. I będę miał za swoje, ale nie...nie ty. To była głupota, to co zrobiłem, ale to ty przez nią wycierpiałeś.

Thorin zastanowił się poważnie, po czym pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, to była głupota.

Bilbo spojrzał zaskoczony i skrzywił się wyraźnie.

\- Cóż, nie musisz zgadzać się z tym tak ochoczo.

-Ale tak było. Bardzo głupia rzecz zrobiona z wielką odwagą, w czasie gdy było niewiele trzeźwo myślących głów i nawet mniej spokojnych serc. Głupia rzecz zrobiona z przemyśleniem i rozwagą na jaką było można sobie pozwolić, w miejsce strachu i z niewielką ilością dostępnych informacji. Bilbo, - Powiedział Thorin, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i trzymając, gdy ten chciał odwrócić wzrok. - Jeśli wszystkie twoje decyzje w tej komnacie rady są choć w połowie tak starannie przemyślane, z taką samą troską o moich ludzi i ich wspólne dobro, nawet bez pełnej wiedzy o naszych obyczajach i przedawnionych waśniach, myślę więc, że to więcej niż na to zasługujemy.

Policzki Bilbo zyskały jaskrawo czerwonego koloru, a Thorin niemal go nie dosłyszał, gdy ten mruknął:

\- ...Bardzo niewiele rozsądku i wiele troski zupełnie innego rodzaju.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Thorin zmarszczył czoło.

\- Cóż, nie mogę całkiem stwierdzić, że myślałem tak jasno jak ci się wydaje, lub z taką ostrożnością. Albo, że nie byłem tak niebezpiecznie związany z sytuacją i...to jest...Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę...

\- Co?

Bilbo zwilżył usta, błądząc spojrzeniem.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę być aż tak racjonalny w szczególnych...wypadkach. Wracając. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby mnie tu nie było.

\- Zechciałbyś wytłumaczyć, czy też muszę błąkać się w oszołomieniu przez twoją elfią mowę? - zapytał Thorin, by zostać przywitanym kolejnym sapnięciem, ale przynajmniej oburzenie dało Bilbo dość energii, by mógł wyrazić się jaśniej.

\- Byłem raczej przygotowany, by samemu dać Thranduilowi dobrego kopniaka, gdy znów wyciągnął sprawę twojego dziadka i te nie do końca zawoalowane przytyki do twojej choroby. Szczerze, nie jestem pewien, czy dałbym radę lepiej niż jakikolwiek krasnoludzki berserker tutaj, jeśli wywołano by mnie do odpowiedzi.

\- A mimo to przedstawiłeś naszą sprawę negocjacji żywności z godnym podziwu spokojem nie dalej jak dziesięć minut temu. - Zauważył Thorin, dziwne uczucie zagotowało się w jego piersi, jak źródło tryskające z pomiędzy kamieni na myśl ze Bilbo był nie mniej oburzony na rzecz Thorina niż jego własna rodzina. - Więc nie mógł być to tylko Thranduil, choć byłoby to zrozumiałe. Tak więc...?

\- Ty! Ty, ty zadziwiający krasnoludzie i już nie musisz wpuszczać mnie w maliny! - Eksplodował Bilbo, a gdyby Thorin stał, zachwiałby się na piętach na ten wybuch. - Nie mogę znieść gdy robi tobie złośliwe uwagi i nie mogę znieść myśli, że zalicza sobie dodatkowe punkty za te kilka dni poza twoją kontrolą, kiedy jego własne nawyki i zachowanie jest obrzydliwe! Picie od świtu do zmierzchu i te maniery...! - syknął Bilbo nadymając się jak wzburzony gołąb. - Pomyśleć, że kiedyś wierzyłem, że jest porządny i że dając mu klejnot rozwiąże te problemy. Ha! Nie jestem nawet nawet pewien na kogo jestem tak wściekły, na tego pożal się Króla Elfów czy na siebie! Jak mogłem być takim głupim, naiwnym, zatwardziałym... Z czego ty się śmiejesz?

\- To wszystko? Nie ma nic niegodnego w chęci obrony honoru towarzysza, - zarechotał Thorin.

\- Wszystko? Nie jestem w stanie być całkowicie rozsądny, kiedy jesteśmy w tym samym pokoju! Mój umysł błądzi, temperament poza kontrolą!

\- To nie jest niezwykłe doświadczenie. Wielu w tej sali mawia w ten sposób, zwłaszcza gdy obecny jest Thranduil, ale nie oznacza to, że całkowicie rezygnujemy z negocjacji i wierzę, że było to rekomendowane przez ciebie...

\- Nie miałem na myśli jego, do cholery, Thorin. Tylko ciebie! - Bilbo był tak rozwścieczony, że niemal dyszał z wściekłości. - Jak mogę podejmować rozsądne decyzje na rzecz Ereboru, kiedy potrafię myśleć tylko o tym, jak ty się będziesz czuł! To absolutnie nieuczciwe, to hańba! Budzę się rano i ledwie powstrzymuje się, by nie liczyć sekund do momentu, w którym cię zobaczę. I kiedy już tu jestem, nie mogę wykrztusić słowa, jąkając się jak nastolatek. Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale to na pewno to samo szaleństwo, które sprawiło, że tak sknociłem tę sprawę z klejnotem. Nie można mi ufać w tym stanie, Thorin, co dopiero słuchać moich rad! Powinienem być setki mil stąd, przynajmniej dopóki to nie minie i znów nie stanę się sobą. Albo...och, a co jeśli to jakaś forma smoczej gorączki która dopada hobbity? Tak, to musi być to, och, ależ ze mnie głupiec...

Thorin znalazł się interesująco pozbawiony tchu po tyradzie Bilbo, a gdy ta umilkła, wziął dłoń hobbita zanim ten zaczął ponownie, odwracając jego uwagę i krepując niespokojne ruchy.

\- Czy czujesz dziwny żar na swojej skórze? I w piersi, pełznący od serca do gardła? Czy czujesz przez to zawroty głowy, świat nawet bardziej jaskrawy i żywszy a jednocześnie ból z każdym oddechem? Czy wszystkie twoje myśli w końcu wracają do tej jednej, by być bliżej tej osoby?

\- Tak! Właśnie tak! Och, Thorin, czy to smocza gorączka? Mam gorączkę, tu, sprawdź moje czoło...ale nie, po namyśle, czuję to sam, na policzkach. Oh nie, nie...

\- Bilbo - powiedział Thorin tak spokojnie jak tylko był w stanie, czyli nie do końca, gdy jego usta drgnęły w delikatnym uśmiechu, a gdyby mógł siebie zobaczyć, zauważyłby światło lśniące w jego oczach. - Jeśli to prawda, to nie jest smocza gorączka.

To zatrzymało wywód Bilbo.

\- Gorączka sprawia, że czujesz zimno, jakby krew w twoich żyłach zamieniała się w lód. W środku jest tylko pustka, - Thorin położył dłoń na swoim sercu. - Tylko złoto zapewnia ciepło, ale nawet wtedy jest tak odległe jak gwiazdy. Wszystko jest zamglone i mętne, pełne cieni i nic nie jest tak odrażające, jak czyjaś obecność.

Bilbo wyprostował się.

\- To jest zupełnie niepodobne! Może to inna choroba...ale z drugiej strony, skąd wiesz jak to wygląda? Czy to jakaś część wiedzy krasnoludów?

\- W pewnym sensie. Wiem o czym mówisz. Czuję to każdego dnia. To dlatego tak cenię twoją opinię, dlatego pragnę byś został przy mnie tak długo, jak tylko tego pragniesz, - wyznał Thorin, zdziwiony że jego głos brzmiał tak spokojnie. - Nie śmiałem zakładać, że może to dotknąć i ciebie, byłem pogodzony z tym, nawet jeśli miałem nadzieję.

\- Miałeś nadzieję? - wyszeptał bezgłośnie Bilbo. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. A potem zrobiły to ponownie, gdy on sam zastygł wpatrując się w dal jak w transie, zanim jego wzrok nie napotkał oczu Thorina. - Och! Ale to...! To nie może być prawda, nie ty też! Jesteś taki...tak bardzo...Cóż, jesteś Thorinem!

\- Już o tym wspominałeś, - powiedział sucho Thorin.

\- A ja jestem...!

\- Bardzo mi drogi, tak, - odparł Thorin. Wciąż trzymając dłoń Bilbo, ucałował ją lekko, po czym wspiął się na nogi. - Ale nie chciałbym cię naciskać, gdy twój dzień nie należał do najłatwiejszych. Wiedz jedynie, że twoje słowa zawsze będą mi drogie.

Odwrócił się, albo raczej próbował, gdy poczuł klepnięcie w ramię, a gdy się obejrzał, Bilbo stał na krześle. Szczęka hobbita była zaciśnięta, jego wyraz twarzy intensywny, nawet przerażający w zestawieniu z dodatkowymi centymetrami, które sprawiły, że górował nad Thorinem wzrostem. Ale jego intencje stały się jasne, gdy przyciągnął Thorina za ramiona, pochylił się i go pocałował.


End file.
